Icy Winters
by sandkat11
Summary: Icelynn Winters died in a frozen lake trying to save the one she loved, Jack Frost. North's being protective over her, because shes his daughters best friend. Jacks going to find out, but how mad is he going to be? Summary is bad, sorry! JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Icy Winters**

Darkness... It was the first thing I remember. My name is Icelynn Winters. Who told me? This might sound crazy, but The moon did. I was alone for a long time, but I have no worries,rules or responsibilities. It's as good as it sounds!

Finally, a year ago, North's daughter, Iresala Snow, and I became best friends. North took me in like a daughter, and gave me a place to call home. Tooth even told me how I died. It was in a frozen lake saving my best friend who fell in, But I failed and we both changed. But they all won't tell me who he is.

"I don't see why they won't tell you who he is?" Iresala says while we are making snowballs.

"Right! I mean what's the big issue?" I yell while making the perfect snowball.

"Maybe he's your opposite. Maybe he controls fire and heat, and your Ice and cold would be affected." She yells trying to throw a snowball at me.

"Yeah. But I would still like to meet him!" I sat down and made a cave out of ice. "Come on."

*meanwhile*

"I.. Jack.. They can't meet!" North voice boomed in his room.

"Why? They loved each other!" Bunny yelled back and Sandman shook his head yes.

"But what if he doesn't love her back! She would be heart-broken.." North put his face in his hands.

"North... She loved him, and tried to save him!" Tooth yelled across the room. "Jack's going to find out when he comes and gets his teeth. He will find her and then what North! I'm not going to lie and say she's dead."

"No is the answer!" North yelled and his face was getting red.

"Fine Mate!" Bunny left to go away, and sandy just shook his head and walked away.

"I'm not going to lie.." Tooth just flew away

"North! Dad!" Iresala and I run up to him and hug him.

"So are we going to help Bunny with Easter?" Iresala asks letting go.

"I would sure hope so. Bunny needs all the help he can get!" North says moving across the room.

"Bye dad!" Iresala said taking a snow globe and traveling though it.


	2. Chapter 2: Easter's Little Helpers

_**Easter's Little Helpers**_

_**So This Is my First Fanfic! All Characters that aren't mine are Dreamworks!**_

_**Sorry I have not posted in forever!**_

Iresala and I walk into the Warren. So many eggs to be colored and delivered. Bunny is sitting painting eggs under a cherry tree in the middle of the Warren. He doesn't notice we're here, so I walk behind him and freeze the tips of his ears

"Whoa!" He jumps up from where he is sitting. "That's not funny!"

"I'm Sorry" I look down and then stare at him with puppy eyes.

"I'll let it slip this time, freezer Pop!"He smiled and turned to Iresala. "So your old pop sent you?"

'No, we volunteered!" She smiled and giggled.

"Okay then Snow to the river, and I have a mission for you Winters!" He wrote down a name and an address. " I need You to get this little ankle bitter!" I grab the note, and run as if it were a run way.

"Wind take me home!' I jump as a gust of wind pulls me away. I arrive after a few minutes. I see ten kids playing in the snow, so I try to stay hidden. One of them catch my attention, he looks so perfect. He has the same white hair, Electric blue eyes, and snow-white skin.

"Hey! You wanna play?" The boy yelled. I just shook my head, and kept walking.

"Jack, Who are you talking to?" A brown headed kid said to the boy." There is no one over there!" I pulled up my hood, and kept walking with my head down. I come to the house, and fly up to the girl's window. I walk inside to see the whited headed boy sitting on the bed.

"How can I see you and no one else can?" I just shrugged. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" He kept having questions! " Do you belive in Jack frost?"

"Who's Jack Frost?" I asked as he stood up and put his hand out toward me. "No don't touch me!"He didn't stop her touched my hand.

"Your cold like me." He removed my hood. "Your exactly like me!" I turned away from him.

"I have a job to do, so go play with the kids." I pulled my hood on and walked down stairs. I found the little girl sitting playing with a bunny doll. "Are you Sophie?"

"Yes... Who are you?" Her voice sounded so soft.

"I'm Icelynn Winters, and I am a friend of the Easter bunny. Would you like to come with me to see him? I said as she got up and nodded her head.

"Wait do you know Jack Frost?" She smiled as he walked down the stairs with the brown-haired boy.

"No, I don't sweetheart. But let's go." I said as she gets on my back. The white-haired boy froze my feet to the ground. He walked up to me.

"Where do you think your going with Sophie?" I froze his feet and the boy's.

"I'm doing a job for the Easter bunny!" I broke free, as the we're still stuck to the ground. "Wind take me to the Warren!"


End file.
